The amazing adventures of team 3 ( team Guy )
by Yuichi uchiha
Summary: Team Guy has been having problems and thay did not know that the akaski were near by.Team Guy and the entire leaf village will be in trouble. I do not own Naruto and this story is mine. I would like to have some inspiration from you guys.
1. Chapter 1

**DO NOT READ THIS STORY I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING WHEN I WROTE IT IT IS CONFUSING but if you like it i guess tell me if you want me to continue ?**

 **I wired**

( Neji and Lee where traning and lee fell on neji )

Neji: What the hell lee get of me.

Lee: But I can't I'm stuck.

Neji: What! No get off me now before someone see's us.

(Right after neji said that Tenten came out of nowhere)

Tenten: Hay what are you doing? Um neji did you really agree to this?

Neji: No,no,no it was all lee's fault.

Lee: No neji stop lying to tenten I-

Neji: Let me explain-

Lee: No I was-

Tenten: Oboy I better go get Guy sensei


	2. Chapter 2

Neji: no tenten don't go.

( tenten left any way to go get Guy sensei)

Neji: Please don't go and leave me with this idiot.

Lee: I'm not a idiot-

(tenten found Guy sensei and brought him to the scene)

Neji: Ok that is it lee I am going to kill you-

Guy: Who is going to kill who my youthful students.


	3. Chapter 3

Neji: O tenten I knew you wood come back for me.

Tenten: *What a idiot*

Lee: How rood neji you don't interrupt people.

Neji: What ever lee I was telling tenten wood come-

Tenten: There at it again.

Guy: Um ok yes that is a problem.

Tenten: First how do we shut up these idiots?

Neji and Lee: Hay we are not Idiots!

Lee: Hay I said it first.

Neji: No I-

Tenten: I might gust kill them both.

Guy: We should go so they don't interrupt us again.


	4. Chapter 4

(They leave and neji and lee did not know that)

Neji: Hay tenten do you agree with me that lee's green jumpsuit is horrendous?

Lee: No it is not- *Mmuffll*

(Neji put his hand over lee's mouth)

Neji: Ew lee why did you lick me? Wait do you know were tenten and guy are?

Lee: No, why don't you use you Bakugan?

Neji: Give me a second…ok I see them they are not far…o no it looks like tenten is being kidnapped.

Lee: How guy sensei is with her and he would not go down without a fight.

Neji: It looks like he was hit with a drug…ok now guy is getting kidnapped to. Um they have a sensory type with them-

Lee: What no guy *Muffl*

(Neji put his hand over lees mouth again)


	5. Chapter 5

Neji: Lee will you be quite? Ok now don't talk while I explain-

Lee: Neji are you ok-

(Lee was whiting for neji to put his hand over his mouth)

Lee: Neji are you rellyy allll right…woooo

(Neji and lee where both drugged)

Toby: Haha look at this these two zetsu. One is stuck on the other haha.

Zetsu: Stop playing with the captives.

Toby: You are no fun zetsu.

Zetsu: Bad toby bad boy.

Toby: *sniffl* No toby good boy good boy!

Zetsu: Hay hedan cut this tree so we can get the captives and have kakazu tie them up.

Hedan: WHAT!

Kakazu: You heard him cut the tree.

Hedan: Fine!


	6. Chapter 6

(Back in the hidden leaf village)

Tsunade: I have brought you all hear today because the akatsuki-

Shizune: Um lady Tsunade team guy is not hear.

Tsunade: Um ok that is a problem… Kakashi I want you to tell guy that the akatsuki are near by.

Kakashi: Yes my lady.

(In the akatsuki hide out)

?: Ok white zetsu take there chakra and tern in to them…itachi use you sharingan to take their memories and give it to white zetsu.

Hedan: What can I do?

?: You can go die?

Hedan: Are you forgetting I can't die because of lord jashin.

?: Ok do you all get that everyone? Where you talking hedan?

Hedan: For get it.


	7. Chapter 7

(The white zetsu arrive in the hidden leaf village. Kakashi see's "guy" and walks up to him)

Kakashi: Hi guy you have been missing for 3 days. Are you all right?

"Guy": Yes I am ka…kak-

Kakashi: It is Kakashi guy are you really alight?

"Guy": Yes Kakashi I am ok now leave me alone to train.

(Kakashi went to Tsunade)

Kakashi: Um lady Tsunade guy is acting weird like he forgot my name.

Tsunade: Ok Kakashi I want you to keep an eye on him.

Kakashi: Yes my lady

(Kakashi found "guy" but "guy" started to fight Kakashi)

Kakashi: Guy way are you fighting me?

("Guy" gave no comment and kicked Kakashi's butt. "Guy" dragged Kakashi to the hide out)


End file.
